liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Woops (600)
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, possessing all the same powers, but turned out to be a destructive klutz; he knocks over anything he touches and only says, "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is at Kokaua Town Lanes as a champion bowler on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kokaua Bowling Brawlers. Bio Experiment 600 was the 600th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed for Stitch's purpose, being indestructible and capable of anything, but was instead a destructive klutz who did nothing except break everything in his path. 600 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 600's pod was found by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel. When the latter discovered that 600 was a prototype of Stitch, Hämsterviel activated the experiment. However, he and the captive experiments were awestruck by 600's klutzy behavior around the prison, which alerted the guards and almost blew Hämsterviel's cover in the process. As a result, Hämsterviel was forced to teleport 600 and the other captive experiments back to Earth on Gantu's ship, with orders to get rid of 600 since he gave Hämsterviel a headache. Meanwhile, 600's clumsiness around the ship ruined Gantu's azaleas, broke his blaster, and freed Nosy from containment, allowing him to escape. Eventually, the mayhem caused by 600's clumsiness drove Gantu crazy enough to offer him to Lilo and Stitch. 600 was then taken in and named Woops by Lilo. Though initially dismayed by the clumsy experiment, Jumba suggested bringing Woops to Pleakley's domino tournament (in a quite evil voice). However, upon seeing Woops, Pleakley panicked and demanded them to lock him away until the tournament was over. Inside a containment orb at the Pelekai residence, Woops just so happened to sneeze, causing a chain reaction that transported him onto the streets of town. He then started to bounce toward the dominoes. Just before impact, Stitch caught Woops and let the latter out of his container. Woops suddenly sneezed again, which caused Stitch to stagger backwards into the Ice Cream Man, causing the ice cream from his cone to hit the dominoes, much to Pleakley's horror. Towards the end of the domino toppling, a startled cat hit a trash can, causing another chain reaction of objects hitting each other until the old lighthouse was destroyed, plummeting into the ocean. The events caused Lilo to discover that Woops was good at knocking things over (thanks to his mere clumsiness), and the latter was found a one true place at the local bowling alley as an incredibly talented bowler on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kokaua Bowling Brawlers. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Woops, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Woops participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Woops is a very clumsy, accident-prone, and unbalanced experiment. He is easily guilty but never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is rather clownish. He is usually seen swaying side to side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops merely wants to do the right thing but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, let alone keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking them over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Biology Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short, pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructible experiment that could do anything, but he instead turned out as a destructive experiment that could do nothing. However, he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally, and accidentally bumps into everything. Woops can lift 3,000 times his own weight and not an ounce more, is virtually indestructible, has super sight and hearing, is fireproof, has several different visions, and can scale walls and ceilings, but he fails miserably and is instead too much of a klutz to use them at all. Woops can barely walk through an open door, much less keep his balance. The only word he can say for himself is "Woops!" when he does something by accident. Weaknesses Similar to Reuben, Woops is too clumsy and unbalanced to use his powers, whereas Reuben was simply too lazy to do anything but make sandwiches. Trivia *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch and is a massive failure. *Unlike most experiments, Woops' number is pronounced as a whole number ("six hundred") instead of three individual digits (which in his case would have been "six-oh-oh") as per the norm for the experiments. **The only other experiment seen in the original series whose number is also referred to as a whole number is Spooky (Experiment 300). This implies that experiments whose number is divisible by one hundred (100) are the primary exceptions to the normal by-digit pronunciation of experiment numbers. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ultimate Monster Experiment Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen